


All You Need is Love... And a Cat

by Karameru



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karameru/pseuds/Karameru
Summary: Dedication. The word seems almost meaningless as the memories of her dream hit her wave after wave. She can't focus and she can't handle it. How can she look at Adrien when she can't even see him anymore? She's going to have to choose, but that's easier said than done. Surely the obvious choice is right in front of her.





	1. An Unforgettable Dream

She was dedicated to Adrien.

That much could be clear to anyone who knew her – except, of course, Adrien – and no amount of flirting from anyone else could waver her dedication. Even if she knew deep inside that her chances were slim, as long as there was even a tiny glimmer of hope she was remaining dedicated.  
Those words ran rampant in her head multiple times – Dedication, dedicated, dedicate… It was almost as though she had to continue repeating those thoughts to herself because for the first time since discovering her feelings, she had thought of someone else. Admittedly, it wasn’t on purpose and it wasn’t as though it was odd. After all, the man she had thought of was someone she saw on a daily basis; someone she appreciated; someone she cared about (albeit, not in a romantic way. To her it was more family-like – like a brother perhaps).

Or so she had thought.

Perhaps she had been so convinced of that idea that she had never bothered to see him as anything more; never bothered to see him as anything more than a brother – a partner.  
Chat Noir.

It had been a mere dream. The stress of homework, school and, of course, protecting the city had taken its toll on Marinette causing the heroine to fall asleep on her desk after she had saved the city for what seemed like the 10th time in mere days. The last person she had seen had been none other than her partner, Chat Noir, so it was only natural to expect her to appear in her dream.  
She tried to argue with herself that this wasn’t her wavering; that this wasn’t her thinking of someone other than Adrien. This was nothing more than a coincidence – a coincidence! Yes, that was all this was…

So why was she blushing? 

Why was her face hot and why was her heart beating so fast that it hurt?  
The images of her dream replayed in her mind causing her eyes to avert from the teacher and to the back of Adrien’s head. Did she have any right to like Adrien while this dream was on her mind? 

“Marinette.”

Was she allowed to fall in love with a man while she dreamed of another?

“Marinette.”

What if Adrien found out? What if her feelings for Chat Noir were revealed and Adrien found out? No, that would never happen, what are you thinking Marinette.

“Marinette!”

A nudge from Alya and the echoing voice of the teacher brought her from her daydream, causing her to stand up in shock. Her face wasn’t red from the daydream or from her embarrassment at being caught at daydreaming. No, her own daydream had caused her to become oblivious to Adrien staring at her.

“Y…Yes!” Marinette called out, her voice an octave higher than normal causing the class to giggle. A snide remark from Chloe was inevitable causing the daydreamer to bow her head in shame.  
Being sent to the Principal was also inevitable, so Marinette gathered her bag and left the classroom, an invisible cone of shame atop her head. She really needed to focus before this got out of hand. Ah, how long had she been staring at him? Worst of all, how long had he known?

“Ah!” She yelled out in exasperation, her hands ruffling her hair causing Tikki to come out of hiding.

“Marinette, are you okay? You seem stressed out.” Her worries caused Marinette to calm. Just the idea that someone cared was enough to relieve some of the stress.

“I’m sorry, Tikki. I’m just tired, that’s all.” She reassured. It wasn’t a complete lie, she was certainly tired.

It was hard not to lose focus as Tikki tried to come up with resolutions to the tired problem. Ah, if only you knew, Tikki.

\-----

After a scolding from the principal, she was finally let free as classes drew to a close. However, the principals scolding were the least of her problems.

“Would you look at that? Staring at Adrien like the creepy girl she is.”

Her voice was shrill and easily identifiable.

“What do you want, Chloe?” She sighed out, not bothering to even look at Chloe properly.

“What do I want? Of course I want you to not stare at Adrien with such gross eyes.”

She seemed almost extra cruel today. Just what kind of face had Marinette been making anyway? Before she could even retort, however, she was surprised to who instead spoke up.

“Chloe, leave her alone.” 

His voice was like an angel. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but it still was enough to make Marinette’s heart flutter as Adrien spoke up in her defense. That meant Adrien wasn’t mad at her for staring – wait, of course he wasn’t. Adrien was too nice. Still, it made her happy to know that he wasn’t.

“I’m just tired, that’s all. I didn’t even realise I was looking at him – just a coincidence.” She retorted to Chloe, waving her off, “He does sit right in front of me, so it’s not that weird.”

She was convincing herself as much as she was convincing Chloe. Chloe didn’t buy it, causing herself to waver. No, she couldn’t show Chloe weakness.

Fortunately though, Chloe left without another word - probably embarrassed from Adrien arguing against her. Adrien turned to Marinette, a sincere look in his eyes as he looked at her with worry.

“Are you okay? You need to make sure you get more sleep.”

Her heart all but leaped out of her chest. He was openly caring about her! She could only laugh nervously for a moment before she could finally stutter out a response.

“Yea, well, y’know, I’m a little behind on homework and all so I thought I’d stay up to catch up,” she explained, laughing again as her voice hitched, “I guess I stayed up a little later than I should have.”

He smiled at her, causing her heart to once more beat painfully. He’s so beautiful!

“If you need any help with your homework, we can study in the library.” He offered, still smiling at her.

A date? This was a date, right? Like, a study date, right? She was so lucky! She almost jumped up in excitement and quickly went to accept his proposal.  
But the words never came out. Instead, as she looked at him the image of Chat Noir came to mind. The man’s face red and lips wet, eyes glossed over and eyelids lowered sexily as he stared down at her with a look of love in his eyes.  
Her face went red. No, this wasn’t the time to be thinking about this, but she couldn’t force the image out fast enough. Not before her words got ahead of her.

“Thank you, but I’m actually busy right now.”

That wasn’t what she wanted to say, but it was probably right to say it. She couldn’t even see Adrien, it wouldn’t be right to go on a date with him while her mind was like this.

“Oh, okay, well another time then. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight, okay?”

Marinette nodded, her voice failing her. It wasn’t until he was gone that she slid to the floor. She had ruined her chance. Her own dream; her own imagination had ruined her chance at a date with the Adrien. She was truly an idiot.

\-----

Thanks to turning down his offer, she was left behind on her homework once more causing her to stay up late – again – to try and catch up. Sighing as the words on the page began to become a blur, Marinette took the chance to get some fresh air and climbed to the roof balcony.

The stars and the moon were calming; the cool air exactly what she needed. Her mind drifted over the events of that day. Not long after she had rejected Adriens date, there had been an akuma, albeit a weaker one than normal.  
What should’ve taken only a few minutes to finish instead took nearly an hour as Marinette – as Ladybug – tried to subdue the enemy while not being able to look straight at her partner. Every time her eyes met his, those images replayed in her mind causing her to lose focus in the fight.

It was unbelievable that she was even alive, but thankfully Chat Noir had saved her a countless amount of times. She needed to snap out of this before someone got hurt because of her own idiocy. But how could she when all she could see was him with half lidded eyes, the bridge of saliva that connected her lips to his and his flushed cheeks that surely mirrored her own.

“Ah…” She sighed, leaning on the railing, “I can’t believe this.”

What if she dreamed it again? No, she couldn’t do that. She just couldn’t. She wouldn’t allow it, no way.  
With that determination in mind, Marinette headed back to her room to finish her homework before falling asleep in her bed, cuddled in the blankets. Don’t dream of it, don’t dream of him, only focus on Adrien.  
Only focus on Adrien…

\-----

“My lady…” his voice echoed, green eyes staring into hers as he hovered above her, “are you okay? You look tired…” He cooed.

“I… um…” Marinette tried to respond but her mouth only opened and closed like a gaping fish. The man above her chuckled, his black mask concealing his appearance.

“You need to make sure you get more sleep, lady. I can’t bear seeing you hurt…”

Those words almost sounded familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint to just who it reminded her of because every time her mind tried to focus, his lips would come to hers.

“Come, we can sleep together. I’ll even rub your head for you.”

It was a silly thing, but the thought made Marinette happy, causing the girl to lean into him. It’s so silly, isn’t it, that the cat is the one doing the head rubbing. She almost laughed at the thought, but instead she found herself pulled into his arms.

“Lady… No, Marinette… Don’t fall asleep just yet… Just a little longer…”

His voice seemed to be fading out and the room seemed to get darker somehow, her vision blurred. The only thing in focus was him as he stared at her. Once more he leaned to her, his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as clawed fingers ghosted over her hips; her waist; her chest. A smirk played on his lips as his gloved hand slipped under her shirt.

“Just a little longer...”

\---

“Marinette, it’s time to get up.”

What was that? No way, she didn’t – she couldn’t have. Not again!

“Marinette?”

The girl in question looked at her kwami who looked at Marinette with worried eyes.

“I… I think I’m sick…” Marinette explained; her voice raspier than she had thought.

It didn’t take much to convince her parents that she was sick. Luckily because of her flushed face, her temperature was higher than normal and she was tired from staying up late.  
Cuddling up in the blankets, she tried to fall asleep but every time she closed her eyes, his face was looking at hers. This was too stressful. She just had to relax; just rest. Think of other things like… Like Adrien, think of Adrien, Marinette.  
Closing her eyes tightly, she used all her energy trying to focus her mind on Adrien and only Adrien. Soon, she was back asleep, her mind a void as she slept dreamlessly. She was startled awake by her own mother what seemed only moments later but had actually been hours.

“Marinette, Alya’s here with your homework.” She spoke, her voice soothing. Marinette sat up and stretched her arms, letting herself yawn freely.

“Okay, I’ll be down soon.”

That felt better. That was all Marinette needed – just some rest without her dreams interrupting her. Climbing out of bed and quickly changing into some casual clothing, Marinette made her way downstairs to greet her friend.

“Hey! How you feeling?” Alya asked, voice filled with a mixture of happiness and concern. It wasn’t often that Marinette got sick, so it wasn’t weird that Alya was worried.

“I’m fine, just needed to rest for the day. Wait, who’s…?” Marinette trailed off as her eyes moved to the girl that stood beside Alya. She had never met this girl before, was she a transfer student?

“Oh this is Minna. She’s new and I was just giving her a tour of Paris. She’s here for a few weeks.” Alya explained, “Minna’s from… La Rochelle, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

She seemed refined; almost like a princess. She kind of reminded Marinette of Chloe, but if Chloe was, well, nicer and more polite. Minna’s hair was the same shade of blonde and was tied back into a low ponytail, a braid over her head and a pin with a lotus flower tucking any loose hairs behind her right ear. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt your rest.”

She was way too nice, it made Marinette uncomfortable.

“No, no it’s fine! Don’t worry about it!” She spoke a little louder than normal, finishing off the response with an awkward laugh.

“I’m glad then.”

“Do you want to join us, Mari? I mean, if you’re not too sick.” Alya interrupted, quickly grasping that the mood was getting awkward. Thank goodness for her.

“No, I’m fine, let’s go. I’ll just go grab my bag real quick.” She quickly spoke back, almost excitedly. Going out was what Marinette needed more than anything right now. Some fresh air and seeing the sights with a possible new friend...  
No more worrying about stupid dreams! Time to start fresh!


	2. Mee-OW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Coming Soon!
> 
> Minna reveals an untold secret to Marinette, forcing Marinette to help the girl with an all too familiar issue. But how can she provide advice when she herself was having trouble handling her version of the situation? Well, no matter, she'd just have to try! She can't leave Minna like this!
> 
> ...Can she?

Chapter Preview:

"Marinette? Oh... I, um... It's difficult to explain..."

She became shy almost, something Marinette hadn't seen before in Minna. The girl let out a shaky sigh as she held up the photo of an unfamiliar face - someone from her hometown maybe?

"This is him... He is very important to me, but... So is..." She trailed off, her cheeks going red. This was an unusual sight, so different from the first version of Minna she saw - the poised and refined girl who was always careful of how she looked; the girl who didn't show any sign of weakness to the point that it was awkward. But that wasn't what really surprised Marinette.

She was the same. 

Minna was the same. She loved two guys, just like Marinette. Well, wait, she only loved Adrien. Whatever feelings were for Chat Noir were just fleeting and imaginary. Yes just imaginary.

"Please help me, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this idea came to me based on another fic I read. I like the idea of a dream causing conflict with Marinette's feelings, but I wanted to focus less on the dream and more on the emotions.
> 
> This is my first fic in... at least 6 years so bear with my writing. It's a little messy.
> 
> Also characters may be a little out of character, I'm sorry.
> 
> I can't guarantee how fast I'll update, but I have my plan set out so we'll see how I go.
> 
> Graphic Depictions of Violence and more Detailed Lemons will be in future chapters


End file.
